This core includes the data management, analysis and administrative support for the grant and describes the patient population utilized in all patient- based sections of the program. The families with autosomal dominant polycystic kidney disease (ADPKD) who have been collected for more than 30 years at the University of Colorado are a unique resource for the longitudinal study of human ADPKD. This population includes, but is not restricted to, the 1021 members of 314 ADPKD families who were seen in the last two granting periods. These subjects were classified on the basis of abdominal ultrasonography or gene linkage analysis as wither definite ADPKD (N=621), suspicious for the disease (N=23) or negative (N=377). This population includes ADPKD1 and ADPKD2 families, including the largest and most completely studied ADPKD2 family. The historical, physical examination, laboratory and imaging data of all these subjects are entered into the ADPKD database and have been extensively analyzed. The data management section is engaged in data entry, data verification and data analysis support for the entire program. The administrative support for the program is responsible for coordination of the flow of patients into specific studies, handling all the scheduling, patients travel, patient and physician correspondence and inquiries, overseeing all budgetary aspects of the grant, and organizing the Advisory Board meetings. All investigators will meet with the Advisory Board at the end of years 12 and 14.